Mike's Revenge
by Agent Carolina
Summary: Mike is sick of Bella rejecting him and takes his revenge. My first fanfic. Please review xoxo


**Mike's PO V**

"Hey Bella! I was just wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me on Friday?" I asked, trying not to show how desperate I really was.

I saw her face change. "Sorry Mike. I'm busy."

"How 'bout next week then?" I asked.

"Sorry. I have a big schedule," Bella said.

My desperation was quickly overtaken by my frustration and irritation. "Fine. See you around, Bella."

I turned away and quickly started walking to my next class. I was so sick of being rejected by her. I loved her and she kept turning me down! Cullen was gone and I'd given Bella months to get over him and I thought that Jacob kid was too young to be considered a threat. He and that gang of his think they're so tough.

I picked up a rock and weighed it in my hand. I was really pissed off. I looked up for a second and then pegged the rock at a window. It shattered and glass went everywhere. I cursed and then ran to class.

I had maths, one of the classes that Bella and I didn't share. I spent the hour brooding and planning on how to get my revenge. Since she wouldn't go out with me, I had to do something drastic. I mean, she _had _fucked me up pretty bad. She forced me to date that disgusting Jessica Stanley creature. Jessica had tried to rape me when we had come home from one of our "dates".

Suddenly, I straightened up. I knew what I was going to do. It would give me some relief and it would get back at Bella. It was perfect.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. The halls were crowded with people trying to leave the school grounds as quickly as possible. I walked to my car which was parked next to Bella's truck.

"See you later, Bella!" I called before driving away. "Sooner than you might think!"

When I got home, Mum seemed a bit suspicious.

"What's got you all keyed up?" she asked.

"Hmm…Oh nothing. Just happy school's over for another week," I said, distracted.

She narrowed her eyes, but, thankfully, she didn't question me any further.

Dinner seemed to drag on forever.

"Night Mike," Mum called.

"Night," I said.

I raced up to bed and lay there for a while. I looked over at the clock. It was 9:30. I thought it would be best to wait until 10 before I went to Bella's.

Mum came in to check on me and I pretended I was asleep. I waited until I heard her soft snores before I got out of bed. It was now 9:54. I decided that now would be a good a time as any. I left the house, trying not to make any noise and got in my car. I drove to Bella's house. I saw her window open and I climbed up into the tree. There was a branch that hung just next to her window. I scrambled up the last few branches and then ducked in through her window.

There was enough moonlight streaming through the window to brighten up the room a bit. I walked over to her bed and admired her sleeping figure. She was cringing – obviously having a nightmare. I pulled the tape out of my pocket and ripped off a large piece. I put it over her mouth. I taped her hands together and then taped them to the headboard. She hadn't woken up yet. She really was a deep sleeper. I gave her a sharp slap across the face. That woke her up.

She grunted in pain and her eyes opened. At first they were confused but they quickly changed to horrified when she saw me towering over her. She tried to move but freaked out when she found herself bound.

I laughed quietly and darkly. Her eyes closed in terror and I slapped her again.

"You'll look at me slut! Is that understood?" I growled.

She nodded, her eyes open again.

I ripped the blankets off her. She was wearing a skimpy red singlet and sweat pants with holes in them.

I chuckled. "These clothes aren't flattering on you at all, Bella. I should them off you."

She shook her head rapidly. I raised my hand, about to slap her again. She cringed away. I pulled her pants down her legs. I looked up at Bella's face. She was really beautiful but deep inside she loved to play with men's hearts.

"You're such a slut! You were fucking every one of the Cullen's, weren't you?"

She closed her eyes, ashamed. I laughed under my breath.

I ripped her singlet in half to get it off her. Her C cup tits bounced free. They were perfect. I cupped one of her tits in my hand and pulled on it. I pinched her nipples and she groaned in pain. I leant down and sucked on them. She was squirming – she loved what I was doing she just didn't want to let me know.

My hands ran down her waist and tugged at her panties. I breathed in her musky scent. I ran my finger down her panty-clad pussy. Her panties were moist.

"You really love being taken advantage of, don't you?" I accused her.

She nodded meekly. I slid her panties off and climbed in between her legs. My cock was rock hard and busting for some relief. I stuck my tongue out and tasted her. She jumped in shock. I laughed again. I then began thoroughly eating her out. Her squirming increased and I loved it. She deserved it for all the pain she's put me through.

"You love this, don't you?" I growled.

Her breathing intensified. I backed away from her.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked her.

She squirmed against her bonds. I walked around to her head and ripped off the tape. My hand clasped over her mouth, cutting off her scream. Once she'd stopped, I slowly removed my hand.

"If you scream again, I will kill you," I warned in a low voice. She nodded. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's staying at Billy Black's house," she said, tears evident in her voice.

"Good," I said in a low voice. "More time for us!"

I removed my pants and underwear. I was proud of my hard cock. It was about 9 inches long and was pretty thick. I climbed on top of her and positioned my cock in front of her face.

"Do you like my cock bitch?" I growled. "Kiss it!"

"No. That's disgusting!" Bella said, sounding horrified.

"Kiss it or I'll make you kiss it!" I threatened.

She grimaces and then tentatively kissed the head of my cock.

"Not good enough slut!" I chuckled darkly. "I want you to suck it!"

"Never!" She said.

She shut her mouth. I tried to push my cock between her lips but she had them sealed shut. I sighed in frustration. I pinched her nose, making it impossible for her to breathe through her nose. She couldn't stay like that for long. She started turning red before she opened her mouth to gasp for air. I released her nose and pushed my dick in her mouth. She immediately started gagging. I pushed my entire length into her mouth and part of it slipped down her throat. She was struggling to breathe so I pulled some of it out. I began forcing her to give me a blow job. Her mouth was so warm and soft. I was in heaven. I pulled it out before I came. I climbed back down to in between her legs. I positioned my cock at her slit.

"No! Mike no, please don't!" Bella begged.

"You're such a cock tease! You deserve this!" I growled.

I thrust into her with no mercy, tearing through her virginity. She gasped, a few tears escaping her eyes. I was fucking her viciously and loving every minute of it. I wasn't just raping her to get revenge for me. It was to get revenge for Tyler and Eric as well. They had been rejected by Bella a few times as well, but not nearly as many times as me.

With a grunt, I came in her pussy. Bella was sobbing quietly. I leant down and pressed my lips forcefully to hers. She didn't move and so I kissed her harder. After a while of her not responding, I gave up.

I resumed thrusting into her. I loved watching her squirm. I heard a noise behind me, but I didn't turn around. It was probably just some animal. This turned out to be a pretty big mistake.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice behind me yelled.

Bella gasped, tears streaming down her face. "Jake!"

Jacob Black grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me off her. I was really freaking out.

"Put some pants on, you pathetic piece of shit!" he growled.

I hurriedly threw on my pants and underwear. I stood up and glared at him. Before I knew what was happening, Jacob's fist connected with my face. I howled in pain as his fist shattered my nose and jaw.

"I should kill you for what you've done!" Jacob snarled.

He roughly picked me up – he was so strong – and then hurled me out the window. I did a quick roll just before I hit the bottom and managed to avoid more injuries. Groaning in pain, I got in my car and drove myself to the hospital.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as that bastard Mike Newton dragged his pitiful self into his car and drove away. I was shaking and needed to calm down. I took a few deep breaths and eventually the shaking subsided.

"Bella. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked, turning to face her.

"I think I'm ok," Bella said, trembling.

I sat down on the bed with her. She jumped a little. I wiped the tears off her face. I grabbed a blanket and covered her naked body. I shuffled closer to her and put my arm around her shivering shoulders. She snuggled into me, relishing in the warmth that radiated from my body. Eventually her sobs stopped. I looked at her face. She was exhausted. I pushed her lightly down on her pillows and watched her. Her eyelids slowly closed and her breathing evened out.

I'd failed to protect the girl I loved. I would do anything for her. But right now, she just needed me to be with her. I kissed her gently on the forehead and drifted off to sleep next to her.


End file.
